Seeding machines, such as air seeders and gravity-fed seeders, may be used for planting seeds. For example, seeds from a supply hopper may be delivered to seed meters associated with individual planting units. Each seed meter may meter seed through a seed tube. A furrow opener of the planting unit may create a planting furrow immediately in front of the end of the seed tube. A seed boot may be attached to the seed tube to direct the seed into the planting furrow, which may be closed by a furrow closing wheel of the planting unit.